The Return
by priestess.kiyoko
Summary: Alucard as finally returned after 30 years! /Just a drabble I may write more, so please let me know if you like it, and if it's worth investing on Thank you! (Rating is K as of now, and genre may change too, as well as completion status)


**A/N: Here's a drabble that I did after I finished reading the Hellsing manga. I realize that Alucard's thought process may be a little out of character, but it's necessary if I want to write more drabbles later on. Especially the fluff. But let me know what you think~ ^^ It's my first Hellsing fanfic after all. :) Please enjoy the read~ (Translations provided at the end of the page if needed.)**

* * *

Near silently, she shuffled over to me, barefooted. Stepping onto the cold, chequered tiles, she stopped, not more than a foot from me. Gradually lifting my gaze to meet hers, I watched her eyeing my face with mutual interest and avid curiosity.

Her steel blue eyes never seemed to lose their sharpness, even after thirty years, but one was now covered with a patch. I had still to ask her where she could've received such a nasty wound from, one that could be terrible enough that it could not be fixed, but from the back of my consciousness, from what was left of the lingering connection with Seras, I knew it was from the battle against Millennium. Her luscious, platinum locks, slightly mussed from sleep, framed her face, and fell far past her shoulders and upper back, reaching the hem of her pants. Her bronze, tanned, skin flashed, giving off an ethereal glow in the moon light, streaming unabated into the spacious room. She wore a simple white blouse, nearly buttoned up to the top, paired with a dark loose pants, somewhat crumpled from being suddenly roused.

But the serene expression was soon marred by a half-grimace, that left me aching. A frown threatened to form on my lips at the sight. I knew it had something to do with me. I'd taken so long to get home, back to my master. An uncomfortable pressure settled in my chest, as if my it were being compressed, and a squirm of displeasure nearly slipped past my guard. A thousand pinpricks assaulted my silent heart, for long since, had it stopped beating. Had it been beating, I'm convinced it would've been a more agonizing experience.

"Watashi wa mou obaa-chan deshou." My master furrowed her brows, pronouncing the developing wrinkles on her skin. The flat pitch of her voice clearly indicating the morose take on her aging.

Her eyes! They were so bone-weary. Truly, the eyes of one who had seen too much. One who had to bear the family name, an entire organization and arguably, the country itself. She had asserted time and time again that it was her duty, and she was proud to do so, in honour of the Hellsing name; but surely, she didn't deserve to be under all this stress? To be subjected to the atrocities and horrendous things of the world that many never needed to come in contact wit? Even after passing fifty years of age, she was still strictly abiding by her ideals. She was Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, after all. But it was always business before herself.

"Watashi wa..." She trailed off, her lips pulling taut into a thin line, angled down, even as she locked eyes with me, a tender yet impassioned air exuding from her scrutinizing orbs, captivating me.

How it angered me that I wasn't there for the conclusion of the battle. I knew. I knew that in part, my absence, at least, was responsible for the additional strain on her part, and I wholeheartedly regretted it. I was engulfed by the seductive allure of battle and the attraction of blood lust, and failed to notice the 'poison' in the blood.

"Sore ga ii." I managed to reply, knowing that Seras was still in the room, frozen in the shadows, wordlessly watching the long-awaited home-coming. Knowing that she had progressed so far as a vampire pleased me. She was a competent fighter now. That I was sure. It set my heart somewhat at ease, when she burst into the room at the slightest noise from my master's bedroom, immediately alert, attentive and ready to protect her. At least, someone had been there for her. Had it not been such a monumental, if not solemn, reunion of sorts, I would've smiled.

"Hn." The answer seemed to have pleased her, as a terse relenting sound escaped her. Her expression morphing into one of slight amusement. Slowly raising her right middle finger to her lips, they parted narrowly, just allowing for her teeth to access her finger.

Even before she had bit down, and drawn blood, I could smell it. I missed the honeyed, coppery perfume of her blood. Indeed, I was famished, having not eaten for thirty years, but the enticing aroma of her blood was exciting, even more so than three decades ago. Whether that was due to my prolonged disappearance, causing the once familiar stimulus to assault every fibre of my being, or to the ripening of her vital bodily fluids, I wasn't entirely sure. She was still a virgin, after all. And in such matters, the longer you were a virgin, the better the blood. But one thing was certain. I definitely needed to reacquaint myself with the necessary self-discipline. The human skin barely pass for protection or concealment. Especially to the enhanced and honed senses a dracula like me possessed.

"Okaeri, hakushaku." She smiled, a gesture that gently touched her eyes, as she lifted the bleeding finger to a foot-or-so above my mouth. Several droplets of the tempting fluids, under the guidance of gravity, threatened to drip, wasted to the ground below. Not that I would of cared, mind you. Licking it off the ground would also have sufficed.

A distant memory resurfaced of when I first tasted her blood, over five decades ago, but I immediately shoved it back into the abyss of memories for the time being.

"Tadaima, hakushaku." I responded in a similar manner, before baring my drawn out canines and gleaming carnassials. Extending my notably elongated, vampiric tongue to welcome the much needed nourishment, the droplets were teasingly suspended mid-air. Within a few short moments, the blood trickled off her finger and the instant it landed on my tongue, an explosion of enrapturing bliss consumed me.

The intoxicating liquor seemingly dissolved on my tongue, the exquisite flavour etched and reinforced into every cell in my oral cavity. An unbidden, predatory smile tugged on my lips as I parted my them again to usher in the offered meal, my tongue darting out again.

Gaze transfixed on the tiny rivulet of life-sustaining fluids, I was lost to the euphoric pleasure of feeding. And feeding on unsoiled virgin blood at that.

All too soon, my Master withdrew her hand from the held position, immediately knowing when I would be satiated for the next day or so, and investigated the wound. They didn't scab over quite as quickly as she recalled.

"Arigatou gozaimashita." I drawled out deliberately, elated that my first meal, upon my return, had been the cherished blood of my master. I wouldn't have it any other way.

A rather foreign emotion flickered through her eyes, and before I could remember what it was exactly, the moment had passed, and with it, her apparent uncertainty. Stepping forwards to close the distance between us, she proffered her middle finger to me with a ghost of a smile.

Blinking once, then twice, mulling over the thought, I answered her silent offer by leaning forwards, and wrapping my tongue around her finger, meticulously licking the remnants of blood, and lapping at the wound with fastidious care, endlessly reminding myself not to suck, and withdraw any more blood. That would be greedy. And even though I was extremely tempted to do so, my persistence and perhaps the presence of my former servant, thankfully, won out.

Eventually retracting her saliva-coated finger, with a definitive grin, my master stood stark still, composed in the heavenly glow of the moon, a blooming rosy hue painting her cheeks.

Yes, it's great to finally be back.

* * *

**A/N: The dialogue that I used in this was from the anime, and here it is, translated, according to a combination of personal knowledge and the manga, below:**

"Watashi wa mou obaa-chan deshou."

"I'm an old lady now, you know."

"Watashi wa..."

"I'm..."

"Sore ga ii."

"Fine by me." /~/ "All the better."

"Okaeri, hakushaku."

"Welcome back, Count."

"Tadaima, hakushaku."

"Indeed, Countess. I'm home." /~/ "Thank you (for the welcome back), Countess."

**So thank you very much for the read~! :3 I'd love to hear feedback from you guys! What should I improve on? Anything to keep up? Do you want more? Please let me know in a review~ Thanks again.**


End file.
